


drag me down

by apollo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, OT4 Feels, a feelings fic with no pairings and a little bit of swearing, drag me down - one direction (music video) - Freeform, mentions of zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo/pseuds/apollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i've got a fire for a heart, i'm not scared of the dark; you never made it look so easy."</p>
<p>the one where i get feelings about the drag me down music video and it's a damn good thing they're not scared of the dark, because they're going into outer space - back home, maybe - and somehow rocket science seems like an easy subject to cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drag me down

**Author's Note:**

> originally, i posted this in the comments of the music video, but it got really long so i turned it into a not-fic. it's just feelings, and a lot of them.

> Drag Me Down was shiny and sparkly, like how I envision the space race.

They fit into the NASA space center like a glove. They are four fingers, and there's an extra one, maybe for Zayn, but Robonaut fits right in, and it's okay. They train for the shots of the music video, and they look nothing but determined and sure of themselves. I've seen them go from the washed out, color coordinated outfits that blend into the beach of the What Makes You Beautiful video, and I've seen them blend into the dark of the Midnight Memories video, and I think that this is bright, hopeful, and just what we need. It's indicative of the future, a little, because they're taking the lyrics of the song to heart - and maybe they have Ben Winston or the Turners to blame for it, because not even gravity can drag them down, and it's a little clichéd - but it's telling all of us that nothing can drag them down. Not even the gods above (Sir Isaac Newton comes to mind), if you want to throw in another lyric of theirs.

> Drag Me Down glimmered with OT4 dynamic, like how you squint when something bright catches the sun's gaze, and you have to look away.

Yes, Drag Me Down screamed of the relationship of the quartet, but if you didn't see how simultaneously focused on Niall this was, you're lying to yourself. He was so confident and sure of himself, in his violet glittery boots - are those Saint Laurent? - and his quick easy grin and his bold brash moves. He looks so happy; rapid fire laughter shooting out of him like his body can't stand to contain it or he'll burst, because his jeans have only gotten tighter and he has become so shiny, like the sun in the sky. This video is OT4, but he is the sun and Harry and Louis and Liam are orbiting around him. He radiates in this music video, and he has _so_ grown into himself. His shoulders are broad, his dimples are glowing, his hair is bronde (and isn't that a way to keep up with this summer's trends), and his shirts are buttoning lower and lower. I want this bright and energized Niall all the time.

> Drag Me Down was complicated in its simplicity; the idea that not even gravity can drag One Direction down is absurd, but there they are, filming at the Johnson Space Center, and they look impossibly at ease, because, despite their protests, it is still rocket science.

And then there's Harry, this gorgeous, gorgeous man, with his stupid flowing soft locks of hair. He's dancing with robots and not preparing for the flight whatsoever (why would he need to? He's going home, my stupid alien son). But then I glimpsed his jacket, and it was a little glamorous and a little bitter, because it was from the same Louis Vuitton collection as the jacket Zayn wore at Fashion Week, and somehow this reminder of their fifth member tugs at my heart, because he still weaves himself into their interaction. Harry was lazy smiles and easy dimples and noodle-y bendy legs, and he looked so happy with himself. He looked content, most of all. His green eyes bored into my soul and I felt at peace with his gaze into the camera.

> Drag Me Down was a little bit ethereal, and it fits, because aren't we all talking about how One Direction are a little bit out of this world? They're a little bit alien, and we don't know them, and this video just  _fits_.

Liam was strong and surefire, his stance powerful and his muscles shining. He looked so determined and just _so_ , so good. His curled hair in the astronaut suit, and his all black outfit and his heavy standing figure - you know he did everything in his power to make sure that mission went off well. I love his smoldering stare; his furrowed brows, so typical of him, but the familiarity is perfect. He's gone from a puppy-eyed, meek and curly-mopped boy to a steady, self-assured and incredibly good looking man - everything about him has changed, and that's what happens in five years. I still think about how he was bullied, and how he had only a few friends, and now he has the world in his grasp and brothers by his side.

> Drag Me Down was like a resounding clap of thunder in a cool and empty night, right before the rain starts pouring out of the sky like someone poked a hole a little too big. It was the end of a drought, of a long list of  _maybeslightlydisappointing_ music videos (bar Night Changes, with Zayn eating spaghetti right in front of us - how could that ever be disappointing?).

Then there's Louis, and his hair makes me sweat with how good it looks. His face is framed, his jawline strong and his cheekbones high. He looks so earnest and proud, and it's so good for him. He's wearing a fucking t-shirt with the _moon_ on it, like a graphic design of where they're going will get him amped up for it, and I love it because it's so classically him. He looks good, and he's grown so much in four years. You can see it in his face and how he's matured. His raspy voice makes me wish I could have him right next to me, and I think since becoming a quartet, he's really come into himself and his musical abilities. He always had it in him, but now it fucking spills out of him like a cup too full or a smile too wide.

> Drag Me Down was nice. It's an overused word, nice, but it was fun, and we saw our boys, and we know an album's coming and we're basking in the sunshine of this song, aided by the visuals of outer space and the boys in orange once more.

The four of them together, though: you can sense their camaraderie and their easy warm dynamic. I get the sense that they are soft chocolate chip cookies out from the oven on a biting winter day. They are fluffy blankets in the fall with a mug of apple cider. They are blooming blossoms in the middle of spring, because even if it rains they still grow big and beautiful. They are summer in the sense that they are hot sand beneath your feet and salty air and crashing waves. I can feel all of that in this music video. The absence of Zayn rings hot and heavy like a muggy, humid day. It is like a missing corner puzzle piece; it's an important piece, but without it, you can still mostly see the full picture, and it's gone but not forgotten.

> Drag Me Down was everything we didn't know it could be. They're moving forward, and growing better and better, and we're on Zayn's roller coaster of life, trying to hold on, because you know that One Direction is taking the world by storm once more, and all we can do is try not to be dragged down.

I have a lot of feelings about this particular music video. They're here, and they're bright, and they're not slowing down. They're One Direction, and I think we all kind of love them for it.


End file.
